


Between the Lions

by ActualWritesThings



Series: The Circus AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Ethical Lion-taming, Gen, Lions, Lions are cool but ultimately Very Dangerous, This is a Cruelty Free Circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Mischief isKris'sAnomaly isJesse'sunbeta'd





	Between the Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief is [Kris's](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)  
> Anomaly is [Jesse's](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> unbeta'd

The audience is completely hushed as they stare at the lion cage. Here and there, one licks their lips or readjusts their white knuckle grip on the seat. But no one speaks, or even tears their eyes off the cage and the two men inside it.

“-of these cats could rip these men’s heads clean off with a single swipe!” Anomaly’s voice is loud in the silence, extolling the bravery of the men and the dangers of the lions as Scratch and Mischief walk calmly through the cage like it’s no big deal to walk among 900 pounds of pure carnivore. For their part, the three lions seem far more interested in the men than the crowds, not taking their eyes off the two of them.

At some unspoken cue, both of them clap their hands. The sound isn’t that loud, but the audience still flinches. None of them look away though, watching as the lions jump up onto the platforms in the center of the cage and then rise up onto their hind legs. Each paw is as big as a dinner plate as it grabs at the air, claws extended.

Neither Scratch nor Mischief seem moved by the fact that they are prey in this situation should it go wrong. They know these animals, raised them and trained them, took care of them when they were sick and have spent more than one restless night in the enclosure, providing contact and comfort. They aren’t safe, not when they’re among animals as big and as wild as this. But they at least know how to avoid the danger.

And they do as they lead the lions through their paces. Time disappears as they work; everything fading away until there’s nothing more than the cage and the lions, the ramps and the jumps and the knowledge that today could be the day they die. It’s not until they’ve finished the very last stunt that they notice the audience again, and that’s only because of the cheering.

They grin as they finally face the audience, bowing as the audience leaps to its feet and screams its applause. This may not make everything worth it, but it’s close enough for the moment.


End file.
